The Definition of Insanity
by D-Square
Summary: A story that takes place after Far Cry 3 where Jason escapes Rook Island with his friends. Jason suffers from his experiences on the island. Jason tries to fix the relationships with his friends and especially Liza. Spoilers will most likely be here. Enjoy. Please leave kind and constructive reviews. Rated M for future scenes of language, violence, and sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

The Definition of Insanity

Chapter 1

"Have I ever told you… the definition of insanity?" Vaas said. Those psychotic eyes piercing into Jason as he kicked the cinder block into the chasm. The cinder block dragged Jason down into the chasm and into the water where Jason began to drown.

Jason woke with a start. His lungs burned and he gulped down air as he remembered the past encounter with death. Luck favored him that day. Or perhaps throughout his whole time on Rook Island. Jason Brody ran his fingers through his brown hair. He cursed quietly trying not to think about what could have happened if those bonds had not broken.

He looked around. The boat rocked gently on the open water. He remembered. He was safe, with his friends, away from the island. He lay back down on the deck and watched the midnight sky. The moon and stars shined brilliantly.

"Jason?" a gentle voice came from the door that led to the quarters of the boat.

Sitting up to look who called him, Jason met eyes with a curious Liza. He gave a silent nod. She sat next to him.

"You okay?" she asked.

He avoided those green eyes. Her concern played all over her features.

"Yeah," was all Jason muttered.

"I heard you out here," Liza said, "You screamed in your sleep. A nightmare?"

"No, just past memories on replay," he said, "I'm fine."

Her eyes searched his face for any sign of well… anything. She knew that he was changed. He wasn't the Jason Brody she knew and loved.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"No."

"You never told me about anything that had happened back there," Liza's voice became shaky when she then added, "Talk to me. What happened to you?"

Jason finally turned to look her straight in the eye.

"I don't want to talk about it Liza," he said, "A lot happened."

"Jason, can't you talk to me?"

"You wouldn't understand," he murmured as he stared at his boots.

Tears shimmered in the moon's light, but Liza refused to release them from their green prison.

"Try me," she said.

Jason stared at his tatau, the tattoos of the Rakyat. They glowed briefly, playing images in his head of the power he was capable of. He sighed and looked at Liza.

"It was Vaas. He… he had me tied to a cinder block. And… well you remember him. He kicked the block which sent me over the edge of this cliff. And… I almost drowned. Could have ended up dying down there with so many others. The bodies…"

Jason began drifting off to those moments under the water.

"Jason stop," Liza whispered.

"Dead. Rotting."

"Jason…"

"If that rope hadn't broken loose…"

"Jason!" Liza raised her voice.

Jason snapped out of the trance.

"Stop," she whispered, "Don't dwell on it. You're here. You're safe."

She tried to take his hand in hers but he gently withdrew it. Liza tried her best to not let the hurt she now felt be released now. She stood.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"You need space. I get that. But just know that there are people here who care about you. Who love you. We're here for you. Please… don't shut them out. Don't… don't shut me out."

Jason remained silent. Liza only watched him from behind. His shoulders slumped. She longed to go to him and take it all away. All of the past experiences on the island. But she knew this was Jason's battle.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Night," Jason replied.

He closed his eyes, trying to find sleep but all he saw as he dreamed was Vaas whispering again and again, "Have I ever told you the definition of insanity?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Last chapter was just a little taste of what's to come. Hopefully you all enjoy this story and the future chapters to come. Please be sure to leave a review. Also check out my other work and add me or my stories to your alert list if you have enjoyed. :)

Chapter 2

"Guys I don't think you understand!" Oliver exclaimed, "We're out of fucking gas. That means we're just floating out here!"

Oliver, the group's friendly stoner, reached into his pockets and began rolling a joint.

"Oliver…just stay calm, okay?" Daisy said wiping sweat from her brow.

"Workin' on it!" Oliver said as he lit up.

Jason watched the group from a railing near the boats starboard side. He watched Daisy try to stay calm for everyone. He knew how much she was hurting ever since Grant died. He still felt it but had refused to think about it. But being stranded in the ocean on a boat leaves one alone with their thoughts.

"Shit…" Jason muttered walking to Oliver, "Gimme a hit Oliver."

Oliver passed the blunt over and Jason took a long drag, letting the drug work its magic.

"Jason what the hell?" Liza said.

"Hm?"

"Why are you smoking that shit?" she asked sternly.

"Staying calm," Jason replied smiling at Oliver who chuckled as he took a drag.

Liza stormed off leaving Jason alone with Oliver and Daisy.

"Jason?" said Daisy, "What is going on with you and Liza?"

Jason stayed silent and watched the water. Daisy was next to him in a moment.

"Hey," she said, "We're your friends. Talk to us. What's up?"

"Nothing," Jason said, "Just trying to get over all that happened back there."

"You been to fucking hell and back I imagine," said Oliver.

Jason said nothing and stared at the water smacking against the boat's edges. He remembered Citra. Her influence. The way she had made him feel. Powerful. Jason began slipping to those moments when they became intimate. The way her hips rocked back and forth. The hunger for her.

"Jason?" Daisy said breaking the trance.

"Yeah?" Jason faced her.

"What happened back there exactly? With that psycho bitch?"

"Citra."

"Whatever."

"She was the leader of the Rakyat," Jason said.

"That's great and all but why did she say she loved you?" asked Daisy.

Oliver stared at them with his mouth wide open.

"I don't know," Jason said, "I killed Vaas and Hoyt. She thought I was some kind of savior of her people."

"Oh," Daisy said, "But it seemed like, I don't know."

"What?" Jason said a little too fiercely.

"Forget it," Daisy said, "I'm just gonna go down and check up on Liza."

Daisy left Oliver and Jason alone. Oliver passed the joint to Jason who took a quick hit.

"You banged her didn't you?" Oliver asked with a grin.

"Excuse me?" Jason said trying to play innocent.

Oliver began to laugh, "You did the psycho bitch!"

"Shut the hell up Oliver!"

"Okay, okay. Just saying. I know what a dude looks like when he has had a taste of the forbidden fruit, man."

"Sure Oliver," Jason said, "Cause you know what that's like right?"

Oliver only shrugged.

"Still, you need to talk to Liza man. She loves you bro."

"I know."

"Sure you fucked up. But she can forgive you right? Isn't that what love is? Being forgiving?"

Jason chuckled, "I'm surprised you know anything about this kind of stuff, Oliver. Been reading some romance novels or watching chick flicks?"

"Bro, I've been stuck on an island with murderers and pirates and maniacs. No time for that."

Jason laughed and took one final hit of the joint.

"Just open up to her man," Oliver said, "I was pulling for you guys and now it looks like you're just letting her go. She just wants to know you're still alright man."

"It's complicated Oliver."

"You'll figure it out man," Oliver said patting his friend's shoulder as he walked below deck.

Jason closed his eyes and tried to figure out what he was feeling. _Do you still love Liza?_ He thought.

"Hey bro," a voice next to Jason broke his thought processes. It was Riley. Still visibly shaken and battered.

"Hey Riley," Jason said.

"Crazy stuff huh? Think we're gonna make it home?"

"Yeah."

"Mind if I ask you something?" Riley asked.

"Shoot."

"Are you okay?"

Jason was getting a little frustrated with people asking him about shit like that but seeing how it was his little brother he held his frustration.

"Yeah. Just putting it all behind me, ya know?"

"You know Liza is down there crying right?"

"Fuck."

"Your doing?"

"Probably," Jason replied.

"Something changed you back there. It's alright though. You're my brother and I love you man."

"Back at you Riley."

They leaned on the railing and just took comfort in each other's presence.

"How did Grant die?" Riley suddenly asked.

"Vaas… um… he killed him. But he died like a warrior." Jason did his best not to go back to those moments when Grant was choking to death on his own blood.

"You killed the bastard?" Riley asked.

"Yeah."

"Good."

Jason watched his little brother's face grimace trying to hold back tears. Jason grabbed him and held him. Riley sobbed uncontrollably into Jason's chest.

"Sh," Jason whispered, "It's alright. Grant's in a better place."

"I miss him so much," Riley wept.

Tears began to roll down Jason's own face.

"Me too."

They stood locked in the embrace for what felt like hours. When they finally broke apart Jason and Riley wiped off their faces.

"We're gonna make it," Jason said, "We're gonna be a family again. If we get out of here. Mom is probably sick to death."

"Probably," Riley agreed with a smile but it disappeared when he saw something in the distance.

"What is that?" Jason asked seeing it too.

"Is that…"

"It's gotta be."

In the distance they saw a massive cargo ship. A smile spread across Jason's face.

"We're gonna make it."

More author's note: So the next chapter you can expect much better stuff. Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I made a mistake in my last post where Jason is allowed a smoke from Oliver. I realize in the game that Jason was denied the joint. I figure that since it's all over and the "Path" has been complete Oliver allows him a hit. Sorry for the booboo. Enjoy and please review.

Chapter 3

Three Months Later…

It had been a blur. Jason couldn't remember much. All he knew was that he was home. His mother had been notified from him and all of his friends that Jason's eldest brother was dead. She would mourn the loss of her son for the rest of her life.

Jason's nightmares increased. Horrific images of death, brutal deaths. Jason struggled to awake. He saw himself shooting legions of men. Bullets penetrating skull. Organs, blood. So much blood. He envisioned himself picking up a machete and looking it over. He felt a smile creep across his face. He awoke.

it was night. He was on his balcony overlooking the city streets. He wiped sweat from his brow. He breathed deeply and then choked back a shout. A kitchen knife was in his hand. Blood covered its blade. His chest throbbed. Cuts on his torso formed the words, "Return to the Island."

Jason eyes snapped open. He checked his chest. Nothing. He was in bed. Safe. He reached for his phone and looked at its clock. 3 AM. He opened his messages. Liza had been trying to reach him the past few weeks.

"Jason?"

"Jason please answer your phone."

"We have to talk."

"Jason I'm worried about you. I love you. Please talk to me."

Jason dialed her number. A groggy voice came on the other line.

"Jason?"

"What do you want Liza?" Jason asked angrily.

"Jason, I just want to know what happened. Please. Just talk to me."

"I don't know how… how to explain."

"Try."

"I can't…" Jason muttered.

"Jason… I'm just worried for you. I need to know if you'll be okay."

"I don't know…"

"Jason…"

"Liza… everything's changed," Jason said.

"I know. I know. But I still care. Even if you want nothing to do with me, I'll still care."

"Liza… I need… I need some space."

Jason heard a choked cry from the other end. He could hear silent sobs on the phone. He grit his teeth. It was for the best. She deserved someone else. Not some psycho killer. Not a man who betrayed her.

"It's for the best."

"Jason…" Liza struggled for words.

"Don't call me. Don't message me."

"Jas-"

"Just… don't," he said through gritted teeth.

"Okay," she said.

"Okay."

There was a long silence. Jason waited to see if Liza had anything left to say. Nothing. He ended the call. He punched his pillow repeatedly letting go of his rage.

"That. Fucking. Place!" He shouted.

He hit the pillow again and again. Images flashed in his head of him beating men to death with his fists. He heard the sounds of breaking bones. His own fingers snapping with each hit. He felt the pain in his hand.

"Jason?" came a small voice from his doorway.

He snapped out of it.

"Mom?"

"Are you alright?" she asked, there were tears in her eyes.

"Fine mom. Go back to bed."

"I love you," she said turning.

Jason watched her go. He was hurting and scaring those he cared most about. He felt a migraine begin to creep in his brain. He rubbed at his temples begging for release of the island. Words formed in his brain as he massaged. "Return to the Island."


End file.
